Haven
The Knights and Priests of the Holy Empire worship Elrath, the Dragon God of Light, who grants them magical powers based on his elemental dominion. Their objective is to lead a life worthy of Elrath's ideals of Truth and Purity, to shape the world in his image, and to spread his sacred Light... The Holy Empire was originally a series of squabbling clans. Ronan the Great, High King of the Falcon, united them through a combination of dazzling generalship, brilliant negotiation, and the occasional political marriage. Once the country was under his thumb, he declared the foundation of the Falcon Empire, and settled in to make his position as Emperor hereditary. At about the same time, the Angels, facing the end of their race, were searching for nations to convert and they set their eyes on the Humans of the young Falcon Empire, lost in the religious upheaval that had followed Sar-Elam's ascension to Dragonhood and the Wars of Fire. The Angels approached the young boy Brian, great-grandson to Ronan Falcon, and helped him convert his fragile Empire forlorn by the fickle Dragon of Air into a strong nation dedicated to the Angels' God, the stern and unforgiving Dragon of Light. The Holy Falcon Empire is a theocracy with a feudal structure. In theory the Holy Emperor has absolute rule, but in reality the land is chopped up into six Duchies (Griffin, Wolf, Bull, Greyhound, Unicorn and Stag) and countless baronies, so that much of the Emperor's time is spent juggling his various nobles. Frequently at least one of these regions is in some sort of revolt, though these have rarely been serious or bloody... until now. More than eight centuries after its foundation, the Holy Empire faces its greatest crisis with the assassination of Empress Maeve Falcon and her children by Demon agents. Inventory Heroes 5 * Peasant * Conscript * Brute * Archer * Marksman * Crossbowman * Footman * Squire * Vindicator * Priest * Inquisitor * Zealot * Angel * Archangel * Seraph * Cavalier * Paladin * Champion * Griffin * Imperial griffin * Battle griffin Heroes_V_Peasant.png|Peasant Heroes_V_Conscript.png|Conscript Heroes_V_Brute.png|Brute Heroes_V_Archer.png|Archer Heroes_V_Marksman.png|Marksman Heroes_V_Crossbowman.png|Crossbowman Heroes_V_Footman.png|Footman Heroes_V_Squire.png|Squire Vindicator_(H5).png|Vindicator Heroes_V_Priest.png|Priest Heroes_V_Inquisitor.png|Inquisitor Heroes_V_Zealot.png|Zealot Heroes_V_Cavalier.png|Cavalier Heroes_V_Paladin.png|Paladin Heroes_V_Champion.png|Champion Heroes_V_Griffin.png|Griffin Heroes_V_Imperial_Griffin.png|Imperial Griffin Heroes_V_BattleGriffin.png|Battle Griffin Heroes_V_Angel.png|Angel Heroes_V_Archangel.png|Archangel Heroes_V_Seraph.png|Seraph Heroes 6 * Sentinel * Praetorian * Sister * Vestal * Crossbowman * Marksman * Sun Rider * Sun Crusader * Griffin * Imperial griffin * Seraph * Celestial * Radiant glory * Blazing glory Heroes_VI_Sentinel.png|Sentinel Heroes_VI_Praetorian.png|Praetorian Heroes_VI_Sister.png|Sister Vestal_3D.jpg|Vestal Heroes_VI_Crossbowman.png|Crossbowman Marksman_3D.jpg|Marksman Sun_Rider.png|Sun Rider Sun_Crusader.png|Sun Crusader Griffin_3D.jpg|Griffin Imperial_Griffin_H6.png|Imperial griffin Seraph_H6.png|Seraph Seraph_3D.jpg|Celestial Radiant_Glory.png|Radiant glory RadiantGlory_3D.jpg|Blazing glory Heroes 7 * Sentinel * Legionnaire * Crossbowman * Marksman * Guardian * Justicar * Landsknecht * Sword master * Chaplain * Abbot * Seraph * Cavalier * Cuirassier * Dire wolf * Silverback * Seraph * Celestial Battle units * Sister * Ballista * Catapult H7 Sentinel model.jpg|Sentinel H7 Legionnaire model.jpg|Legionnaire H7 Crossbowman model.jpg|Crossbowman H7 Marksman model.jpg|Marksman H7 Guardian model.jpg|Guardian H7 Justicar model.jpg|Justicar H7 Landsknecht model.jpg|Landsknecht H7 Swordmaster model.jpg|Sword master H7 Chaplain model.jpg|Chaplain H7 Abbot model.jpg|Abbot H7 Cavalier model.jpg|Cavalier H7 Cuirassier model.jpg|Cuirassier H7 Dire wolf model.jpg|Dire wolf H7 Silverback model.jpg|Silverback H7 Seraph model.jpg|Seraph H7 Celestial model.jpg|Celestial PIC_creature_haven_sister_artwork_large.jpg|Sister PIC_creature_haven_ballista_artwork_large.jpg|Ballista PIC_creature_haven_catapult_artwork_large.jpg|Catapult